familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Simon Eyre (1587-1658)
}} Biography From A Genealogical Dictionary of The First Settlers of New England, Before 1692 Volume #2 Engle - Eyre By James Savage SIMON EYRE, Watertown, a surgeon, came in the Increase 1635, from London, emb. 15 Apr. aged 48, with w. Dorothy, 38 ; and ch. Mary, 15 ; Thomas, 13; Simon, 11 ; Rebecca, 9; Christian, 7; Ann, 5; Benjamin, 3; and Sarah, 3 mos. freem. 17 Apr. 1637, rep. 1641, selectman 1636-43, and clk. of the town 1641-5, when John Sherman succeed. and he soon rem. to Boston, where his w. d. 11 Aug. 1650; but he had, bef. rem. Jonathan, b. 20 Mar. 1638; and Dorothy, 14 June, 1640. Prob. too, his ch. Sarah d. at W. young;. and he m. a. 1651, Martha, d. of William Hubbard, sis. of the hist. and of John Whittingham of Ipswich, had Maria, b. 26 Mar. 1652 and John, 19 Feb. 1654; and d. 10 Oct. 1658, unless 10 Nov. by ano. rec. be more prob. His wid. d. 13 July 1687. Abstr. of his will of 5 July bef. his d. may be seen in Geneal. Reg,. IX. 39. Ann m. 5 Mar. 1652, vol. 2, p. 134 John Checkley; and Mary, it is said, m. Richard Moseley, tho. wh. he was, I see not. 1635 Voyage of the Increase Simon and his family were passengers #94- to #99 on the English ship [[List of Increase 1635 passengers | Increase]], which sailed from London in April, 1635, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Passenger list information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Vital Records Will of Simon In his will, dated 5 July 1658 and proved 4 March 1658/9, Simon Eyre of Boston bequeathed to Martha my beloved wife the thirds of my dwelling house at Boston with the garden & appurtenances belonging to it & also the thirds of my farm at Watertown with the house, barn, orchard & all the appurtenances belonging to it now in the occupation of Joseph Tayntor for her life; the other two thirds to go to the bringing up of my two youngest children Mariah & John; after the death of Martha, Mariah and John to have the house at Boston and the farm at Watertown, equally between them; if Mariah and John both die before they marry or come to the age of twenty years, then the house at Boston and the farm at Watertown to be equally divided among my children both sons and daughters or their descendants if they be dead; to Martha my beloved wife towards the bringing up of Mariah & John ... and for the payment of my debts the hundred and fifteen pounds due to me, also woollen and linen cloth in the press, with my apparel, physick and debts due to me with all the mares & colts at Ipswich & Watertown to make good the cattle & moveables I had out of the stock for her use; to my youngest daughter Mariah all household goods; to my youngest son John all my books & manuscripts, mortars, seals and weights, stills, pots & glasses;; to Thomas my eldest son the 200 acres I am to have laid out at Watertown for a farm with the seventeen acres of remote meadow & the sixteen acres called Seelye's Lot ... to make up his double portion; to Dorothy my daughter, ₤40 in cloth to be paid at Boston and a complete bed from the hall chamber, the rest of my children having had their portion; Mr. William Hubbard Junior of Ipswich and Mr. James Penn of Boston, overseers; Martha my wife executrix 1:321-22; MCF Folio #63. References * Simon Eyre of Watertown GENI